Number One Couple in Washington DC
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: Harm and Mac are trying to keep a low profile, but they keep ending up being shown as a couple in the society pages.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**Number One Couple in Washington D.C.**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Summary: Harm and Mac are trying to keep a low profile, but they keep ending up being shown as a couple in the society pages.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part one

0800 hours Sunday

10 May 2003

Admiral's home

The Admiral had gotten up early to run five miles before breakfast. He had had a very trying week. He wanted nothing more than to sit back and relax for the entire weekend.

Which meant in this case no Meredith. He loved her and all, but sometimes she was too much. He wasn't up for one of her hair-brain schemes this weekend.

He had just sat down to relax with a hot cup of coffee and the newspaper, when the telephone rang.

"God I hope it's not Meredith." he mumbled to himself. He reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello!" He bellowed. He wanted the caller to know he didn't like being disturbed s early on a Sunday morning.

"This is Nelson. Have you seen the morning paper AJ?" greeted the Sec Nav.

"I have it in my hands as we speak Sir. I was getting ready to read it when you called." replied the Admiral.

What the hell does he want? It can't be anything good. If it was, he would have waited until Monday.

"Go to the Society pages AJ. It's the article at the top of the page." directed Nelson.

"Washington's Top Fifty Couples. Why would I want to read this?" asked the Admiral who becoming a little annoyed.

"Go to page five and you will see why." fumed Nelson.

The Admiral scanned through the first four pages before reaching the fifth page. What he saw there shocked the living ... out of him. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

"AJ, are you still there?" asked Nelson.

"Yes Sir, I am. I'm a little stunned to see what's there." replied the Admiral.

"I thought you were going to let me know when the time came. I thought you were going to give me some lead time so we could deal with the situation!" yelled Nelson.

"I didn't know Sir. They haven't said anything to me. They told me I would be the first to know when the time came." replied the Admiral who was beginning to get angry himself.

"What are you going to do about this AJ?" asked Nelson angrily.

"I don't know Sir, but I assure you by Monday morning there will be hell to pay." replied the Admiral.

0800 hours Monday

12 May 2003

JAG Headquarters

The next morning Jason Tiner was sitting down to enjoy a cup of coffee before he tackled the Admiral's schedules. He liked to keep on top of things so that he could anticipate the Admiral's needs.

Life was better for everyone when the Admiral was happy. He didn't like having his six chewed out. The intercom crackled before he heard the angry voice of the Admiral coming through. He wondered what was up.

"Tiner! Get Rabb and MacKenzie in here pronto!" bellowed the Admiral.

"Damm!" thought Tiner. It's only 0800 hours and the Admiral is already in a bad mood. This is not going to be a very good week. I wonder what the Commander and Colonel did this time to get him this mad.

Tiner walked over to their offices. He hated being the bearer of bad news, especially to them. They always treated the enlisted personnel well. He knocked on the Commander's door. He could see that the Colonel was sitting in a chair talking with the Commander.

"Enter!" ordered Harm.

"Sir, Ma'am, the Admiral would like to see you in his office ASAP." reported Tiner.

"Thank you Jason. Ah ... what kind of mood is he in?" asked Harm.

Tiner's head shuddered before replying "He sounds like he ready to chew someone a new six Sir."

"What have you done now Flyboy?" asked Mac coyly.

"Nothing that I'm aware of. We better get in there before he gets really upset." replied Harm.

"Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie reporting as ordered Sir." bellowed Harm as he and Mac stood at attention in front of the Admiral desk.

"At Ease, Take a sit." ordered the Admiral.

"How can we be of service Sir." asked Mac hoping to diffuse the situation before Harm could opened his mouth. Harm had a way of aggravating the Admiral before he knew what the situation was.

"I had a very interesting telephone call from the SecNav yesterday morning. You both know I don't like to be disturbed when I'm trying to relax." started the Admiral.

"Yes Sir." they both replied in unison.

"Do either of you have any idea why he wanted to talk to me?" asked the Admiral.

"No Sir, but can we assume it has something to do with us or something we did?" asked Mac hesitantly.

"You would be correct Colonel. Did either of you read the Sunday Washington Post yesterday?" the Admiral asked with a frown.

"No Sir!" they both replied.

"We went flying yesterday in my bi-plane for most of the day Sir." offered Harm.

"It was the first warm day this spring Sir. The weather was beautiful and Harm wanted to show me the flowering trees from the air. It was very impressive Sir." added Mac smiling.

"I bet it was. Since you didn't happen to read the newspaper yesterday I'll let you look at the one I have here." replied the Admiral as he handed them the newspaper.

"It's the society section Sir. I didn't know you read the society pages. What could be in here that would concern us?" asked a surprised Mac.

"I usually don't Colonel, but I guess the SecNav's wife does. I suggest you turn to page five. I think you will find it quite interesting reading." the Admiral smiled.

"Is there someone we know that is getting married Sir?" asked Harm.

"No Commander, read the headline first then check out page five. It's quite illuminating." he smiled again.

**The 50 Most Attractive Couples in DC**

They read the headline before turning to page five. They were shocked at what they saw. Half the page was covered with pictures of them. They were shown in many different situations and attire.

They were attired in BDU's, Class A uniform, and dress in formal wear. There were pictures of them dancing at the NATO Ball, little Aj's baptism, standing in front of Harm's bi-plane, and Harm and Mac walking along a dusty road in Afghanistan carrying their M-16 to name a few.

They then slowly read the article.

_The most attractive and desirable couple in Washington has to be Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. In a reader's poll conducted by this paper on its internet site, this couple won hands down. _

_They garnered eighty five percent of the possible first place votes cast, scoring an impressive ninety two points out of a possible score of one hundred. Second place couple score forty five. _

_Both Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie are both lawyers with the Judge Advocate General's office for the Navy and are currently stationed at JAG headquarters in Washington DC._

_Commander Harmon Rabb is a former top gun naval aviator with two DFC's and the Navy Silver Star. After a successful career as a naval aviator Commander Rabb became the Navy poster boy as the top lawyer at JAG. Where he has distinguished himself as one of the Navy's best._

_Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie is a lawyer in the Marine Corp and is the Chief of Staff at JAG. She recently was awarded one of the Marines highest military honors for successfully handling the evacuation of the American consulate in Indonesia. _

_She is one of the most successful lawyers in the Marines Corp and second only to Commander Rabb in the entire military combine. She has been partnered with Commander Rabb for the last seven years._

_It has been rumored that they are a couple in life as they are at work. They have traveled the world together fighting for truth, justice, and defending the American way of life._

_Last year they successfully tried a high ranking Al Quaeda leader in a military tribunal. Then later tracked down another high ranking Al Quaeda leader discovering his plans to deliver a dirty nuclear missile attack on the Persian Gulf fleet. _

_Commander Rabb, a former top gun, flying in his tomcat led the dirty nuclear missile away from the fleet saving over ten thousand sailor and marine lives._

_Commander Rabb is 6'4" tall with blue eyes and brown hair. Colonel MacKenzie is 5'9" tall with brown eyes and hair. Both have been voted as having the sexiest smiles in our internet poll._

_Could it be that we will soon be hearing wedding bells at the Naval Academy Chapel in Annapolis for Washington's most desirable couple?_

The story went on for many more paragraphs, but they got the picture. They understood why the Admiral and SecNav might be a little upset. How would they be able to explain it? They couldn't explain it to themselves.

"I think we're going to have to take a closer look at this article when we get home tonight." whispered Mac.

"I don't know what to tell you Sir. I'm at a loss about how all of this came about." began Harm.

"Most of these pictures were taken several years ago Sir. They seem more like a composite of our lives here at JAG Sir." added Mac.

"So what you're telling me is, you had nothing to do with this article." asked the Admiral.

"Yes Sir, you're correct. My guess would be that a journalist who covers the Washington social scene must have come across photos of us taken at many of the social events we have attended together over the years representing JAG.

I'm sure that you're well aware how photographers like to take many pictures of those they believe are socially prominent or movers and shakers in Washington." replied Mac.

"I have to admit you both do make an attractive couple when seen together. I also know that there are photographers assigned to take pictures of everyone at these events.

They later sell prints to those who might want copies including newspapers throughout the U.S." sighed the Admiral shaking his head.

"Very well I'll have a talk with SecNav and try to clear things up. I'll tell him it's a publicity stunt to sell newspapers. That most of the pictures are several years old taken at social events sponsored by the Navy. That should to calm him down." smiled the Admiral.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**Number One Couple in Washington D.C.**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Summary: Harm and Mac are trying to keep a low profile, but they keep ending up being shown as a couple in the society pages.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part two

An hour later Harm and Mac quickly walked back to their offices. They needed to come up with a game plan to defuse the fallout that this article was sure to generate.

They figured that if the Admiral and SecNav knew about the article, then Harriet would soon find out about it if she hadn't already. Alas they weren't quite quick enough as Harriet caught them at their door.

"Ma'am, Sir, congratulations!" chirp Harriet excitedly.

"What's up Harriet?" asked Mac as they went into Harm's office and sat down. She wasn't going to tip their hand.

"Don't you know Ma'am?" asked Harriet.

Mac decided quickly to feign ignorance and draw it out of Harriet.

"I haven't a clue Harriet. We're been in with the Admiral all morning." replied Mac coyly.

"The paper Ma'am, didn't you read the newspaper yesterday?" whined Harriet.

"No, not really Harriet. I glance at a few sections that I like to read, but since I wasn't home most of the day, I didn't get a chance to read it." replied Mac observing the increasing frustration on Harriet's face.

God, this was a lot of fun Mac thought. Harm sat there being amused with the little cat and mouse game Mac was playing with Harriet.

"What about you Sir?" asked Harriet hoping that at least he knew what she was talking about.

"What about me Harriet?" smiled Harm.

"Didn't you read yesterday's Sunday newspaper Commander?" asked a frustrated Harriet.

"I don't usually have time to read the newspaper Harriet. I'm usually getting ready for court or going away on an investigation. Besides I went flying in my bi-plane yesterday." smiled Harm looking over to Mac and his smiled grew larger.

"Did you go with him Ma'am?" asked Harriet now more confused then ever, but hopeful that the Commander and Colonel were spending some time together.

"Yes Harriet, Harm took me flying in his plane. We were looking at the spring foliage from the air. It was truly amazing, with all the different colors painting a beautiful mosaic." smiled Mac.

"We even had a picnic by a stream in a mountain meadow." Harriet stood there looking stunned.

She didn't know what to say. She slowly turned away and walked backed to her desk, forgetting why she had gone to Harm's office in the first place. Mac shook her head. She couldn't believe it was that easy to distract Harriet. They both laughed.

"You're bad marine. She came in here so excited about seeing us in the newspaper and you blew her off the scent without batting an eye." grinned Harm.

"I learnt from the best Flyboy. Give them a little misdirection and then lead them in the direction you want them to go." smiled Mac seductively.

"How long to you think it will take for her head to clear and realize what you just told her?" asked Harm.

"Most of the day I believe. Harriet has a one track mind that can easily be sidetracked onto something else. She will be thinking about us spending the day flying. Sometime later today she will come into my office to discuss the implications with me.

She will be so excited and happy. Unless she talked about the article with someone else this morning, we shouldn't hear another word about it today." smiled Mac. God she looks beautiful when she's devious thought Harm.

"I hope you're right Mac. This isn't something I want to spend a lot of time on. Somehow though I think Harriet must have played a part in all this." sighed Harm.

"Why do you say that Harm?" asked Mac curiously.

"They had pictures of us at Aj's baptism. They also had picture of us in Afghanistan. They knew about the tribunal and the dirty nuke. They had to have an inside source, someone had to have given them the idea to pick us as a couple in the first place.

There is only one person we know who would do something like that." explained Harm.

"Harriet!" replied Mac.

"Right! You know how much she wants us to be together. This is a classic Harriet stunt." smiled Harm.

"When you're right, you're right Flyboy. I'll catch you later for lunch." smile Mac as she walked back to her office to go to work on some paperwork. This could be a long day

28 May 2003

JAG Headquarters

Admiral's Office

The SecNav was in the Admiral's office. To say he wasn't very happy was an understatement. It was all he could do to hold his temper and keep his voice under control. He held up several copies of the Washington Post in his hand.

"Have you seen this! Everyday for the last two weeks there is another article in the newspaper about two of your officers. One day it shows them carousing in the park in a compromising position on the grass.

The next day shows them dressed to the hilt in formal attire sharing a slow dance in a very close and loving embrace. I have one here showing them going for a joy ride in an F-14.

I don't mind seeing them in pictures doing their jobs like these in the courtroom or this one where they were dressed in desert BDU's on patrol in Afghanistan with a M-16.

But all these other pictures showing them in less than flattering military decor is bad. There are pictures of them socializing all around town together. It smells of possible fraternization AJ." bellowed out the SecNav.

"I beg to disagree Sir. First off they are the same rank. Second, they aren't in the same direct chain of command. Neither one reports to the other, they both report to me.

Third, fraternization only refers to members of the opposite sex engaging in inappropriate sexual activities during a time of war while serving in combat situations. Since none of these pictures show them engaged in any sexual activity during a time of war, there is no problem.

Besides Sir, it's good publicity for the Navy and the Military in general. It shows that even though one serves their country, they can still have a life outside the duty day, a normal life. The military can be an Attractive alternative." replied the Admiral trying to diffuse the situation.

At that moment Harm and Mac knocked on the door before entering. The Admiral asked them to take a seat.

"You both are aware of why you're here in my office today?" asked the Admiral.

"No Sir!" they both replied.

"It seems that the Post has decided to do follow up stories of you both together. They have been doing a story each day for the past two weeks." continued the Admiral.

"Sir, with everything that has been going on in Iraq and Afghanistan these days along with our normal duties, the last thing we have time to do is sit down and read the newspaper." replied Harm.

"We've been putting in sixteen hour days six or seven days a week Sir." continued Mac.

"We've probably been out of the country at least half the time since the war in Iraq was inevitable." added Harm.

"We've had to update and rewrite the Rules of Engagement for every possible scenario that might possibly happen for the ground troops, bombers, missile fire from the battle groups, urban warfare, and when the enemy uses civilians as human shields." explained Mac.

The last two months have entailed the policing of the cities, conducting checkpoint searches, and how to handle the different factions in the same area." replied Harm solemnly.

"We don't have time to read the newspaper, much less socialize around town here in Washington." moaned Mac thinking what it would be like if her life was normal once again.

"If the Post is printing pictures and stories about us, it must be from some archives of events they have covered in the past that we have attended." added Harm wishing life was simple again.

"There's your answer Sir. I believe it's just the Post trying to sell newspapers. What better way then to use the Commander and the Colonel to counter balance the horrors of war than to give the military a human side to associate with." smiled the Admiral.

"I don't know AJ. Something sounds amiss here, but I'll take your word for it. I have to agree with you that giving the public a positive view of the military is probably a good idea. We can't have them thinking we're all warmongers." sighed the SecNav.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**Number One Couple in Washington D.C.**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Summary: Harm and Mac are trying to keep a low profile, but they keep ending up being shown as a couple in the society pages.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part three

4 June 2003

JAG Headquarters

Harm's office

A week later Harm was contacted by a local broadcast journalist, Tom Carson. He was doing a follow up story on Harm and Mac. He had read all the stories about them in the Washington Post. They seem to be an interesting couple.

Harm picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello, this is Commander Rabb." answered Harm.

"Hello Commander, this is Tom Carson from WNAG TV station 17." greeted Tom.

"What is it that you want Mr. Carson?" replied Harm a bit brusquely.

"Please call me Tom. I'm calling about doing a follow up piece to the article that was printed in the Washington Post Sunday Edition." Tom explained.

"What was the article in the Sunday paper?" asked Harm feigning ignorance.

"They published a piece about the fifty most attractive couples in Washington. You and Colonel MacKenzie were voted the most attractive couple by a large margin. I would like to conduct a thirty minute interview with both of you to get your viewpoint on the article.

I understand you might feel uncomfortable doing the interview, but after nine eleven and with the military headlining the news with the war on terrorism in Afghanistan and Iraq ...

I thought it would be a great opportunity for us to show appreciation to the men and women serving in uniform. Particularly since you both have been to Afghanistan and Iraq since the war began." finished Tom.

"I don't know Tom, I'll have to check with the Colonel. This isn't something that she really comfortable dealing with." replied Harm.

"She likes to keep a low profile."

"I understand Commander. Why don't I give you my number and you can call me back tomorrow after you've had a chance to talk with her." responded Tom.

"Okay, will do." sighed Harm.

Later that afternoon Harm found Mac in her office. He went in and sat down in one of her chairs.

"Guess who I received a phone call from this morning." asked Harm.

"Who?" she replied.

"Tom Carson." smiled Harm.

"Who's he?" she asked without interest.

"A local TV journalist. He wants to do a follow up piece to the articles that were published in the Washington Post. You know the one about the most attractive couples in Washington." smiled Harm.

"Really? And he wants to talk to us? We aren't technically a couple Harm." moaned Mac.

"Maybe if we talk to him, we can clear that up." grinned Harm.

"Is this something you want to do Harm?" asked Mac.

"Only if you want to." smiled Harm.

"I don't mind, but be forewarned they can be very deceitful about how they present things." she smiled seductively.

"I'm sure I can handle anything he throws my way. I'll give him a call to arrange a time." smiled Harm.

11 June 2003

WNAG 17 Studios

Harm and Mac went to the studio to talk to Tom Carson. They found out he was an older man who had served in Viet Nam. He had spent three years in the Army as a public affairs officer. They spent the next hour talking about many different things.

"Boy, the two of you have led a very interesting life together. I would really like to do a more formal interview for TV. You know, how did you meet? Are you engaged? What are your plans for marriage? What does the future hold?" urged Tom.

"Well if you don't mind setting up a rose garden in one of your studios or stages, we would be happy to show your audience how we met and how I proposed to Sarah." offered Harm.

"Huh? You mean the two of you met in a rose garden?" asked a surprised Tom.

"Yes Tom, actually it was the White House Rose Garden. Harm had just received a medal for saving the CAG's life." answered Mac with a smile.

"Three years later I proposed to her in the same White House Rose Garden before I left to return to flying." added Harm.

"Wow! That's amazing! It would be wonderful if we could show that to the audience. It would make for great TV. The entertainment value would be unbelievable." replied an excited Tom.

They set a date for the following week to return the station to do a more formal interview before the cameras. Tom talked to Harm and Mac for the rest of the afternoon about what they wanted to do.

Tom knew it was going to be perfect. He really had found the perfect couple. Their story was made for television.

He arranged with all his people to get all the necessary things he needed for the show. Harm and Mac came back later in the week to do a live interview and a couple of skits showing the important days in their lives.

Tom told them that their interview would air sometime late in the summer. It would be part of an eight week series on the movers and shakers of Washington. He thanked them for being so cooperative.

11 July 2003

JAG Headquarters

Mac's office

A month later Harriet came into Mac's office with some exciting news. It seemed that there was going to be a new summer program on one of the local Washington TV station Saturday nights. It was going to be on for eight weeks.

"What's up Harriet? You seem excited about something." asked Mac.

"Ma'am, I have been watching some commercials and promos for a new Summer TV show the last couple of weeks." chirped Harriet.

"You have? What is it?" asked Mac feigning excitement.

It must be something inane if Harriet was so excited about it. Besides who has time to watch television. She remembered it was a long time ago before Harm went back to flying.

He would cook her dinner and then they would cuddle up to watch a couple movies on TV. Those were simpler days.

"It's a show about the fifty most attractive couples in Washington Ma'am. It's on Saturday nights at 2000 hours. It's going to run for eight weeks starting in July and running until Labor Day weekend.

They are going to have professional athletes on the first couples of weeks. The third week they're going to include members of congress. Maybe Bobby Latham will be one of them." smiled Harriet.

"I seriously doubt it Harriet. I don't think it's something that Sturgis would get involved with." smiled Mac.

Mac watched as disappointment set in Harriet's face as she realized that Mac was right, but then suddenly her face lit up again.

"What is it Harriet?" asked Mac a bit surprised.

"I just thought of it. You and the Commander could be included in the most attractive couples in Washington. You both make a great looking couple Ma'am." beamed Harriet excitedly.

"Aren't you forgetting one thing Harriet, Harm and I aren't a couple?" reminded Mac.

"That maybe technically true Ma'am, but I just remembered reading an article in the Sunday Washington Post last spring. You and the Commander won a similar contest that they had put on." replied Harriet.

"A contest that you entered us in Harriet." corrected Mac.

"What? I don't know what you mean Ma'am?" answered Harriet innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me Harriet Roberts. Harm and I did some research. You shouldn't have included the picture of us at Aj's baptism. You know the one with us holding him. It gave you away. All the rest of the pictures could have been taken by anyone." reprimanded Mac.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I couldn't resist. I think you two make the perfect couple. I thought that if there was someway I could show you or convince you how great you are together, then maybe you both would get together as a couple and be truly happy." wailed Harriet.

"And what makes you think that I'm not already happy with the way my life is going Harriet. I have a great job with a lot of good friends.

Harm is a special friend who has always been there for me. I'm very happy with my life Harriet." replied Mac.

But Harriet wasn't convinced. She thought that the only way for Mac to be truly happy was for her to be married to the Commander. To have a family with him like she had with Bud. There had to be a way she could convince the Colonel.

"Don't you want to have a family Ma'am? Don't you want children?" wailed Harriet.

"If it's meant to be Harriet. If it's not, then that's okay too." replied Mac.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**Number One Couple in Washington D.C.**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Summary: Harm and Mac are trying to keep a low profile, but they keep ending up being shown as a couple in the society pages.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part four

2 Sept 2003

JAG Headquarters

Seven weeks past with Harriet updating Mac about the program dealing with the most attractive couples in Washington. Mac feigned interest, but secretly hope that it would be over soon.

Mac really didn't care who was and who wasn't attractive, but Harriet for some reason did. If you were happy with the person you were with, did it really matter how they looked?

Did it matter what other people thought about your choice of a partner? After all Harriet came from a prominent family. She was fairly attractive in a goofy sort of way.

Look who she decided to marry and have kids with. Bud resembled the Pillsbury doughboy. His family was from the other side of the social registrar. Bud was a nerd, a geek, but it didn't really matter because she loved him anyway.

Mac was brought back to consciousness by something Harriet was babbling about. Harriet thought it would be great idea if everyone got together to watch the final show. It had been a long time since everyone had gotten together.

She had a strange feeling that the Commander and Colonel would be selected as the number one couple in Washington. She thought back to the piece in the Washington Post. They were number one couple in May, why wouldn't they be again?

She would have to convince the Admiral to throw a party for the holiday weekend that Saturday. She knew that no one would refuse to attend one of his parties. It would be great to be with everyone when they announced Harm and Mac as the most attractive couple in Washington.

7 Sept 2003

Labor day weekend

Admiral's house

Harriet had once again been at her conniving best. She had managed to convince the Admiral to host a party Saturday, the night they were going to announce the most attractive couple in Washington.

She had been waiting this moment for the last seven weeks while they commence their countdown from the fifty to number one. They had covered all areas of society from sport celebrities to politicians to business moguls to the military elite.

She had arranged with the Admiral to have a cookout starting at 1400 hours. It would give everyone time to get things done early in the day before relaxing and socializing with all their friends and co workers.

Over the next few hours the men drank beer, barbequed in the backyard, and threw horseshoes. The women sat around on the back porch talking about the men and children in their lives. They also talked about social event of the summer.

"Has anyone been watching the Summer Special on WNAG TV?" asked Harriet excitedly.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about Harriet?" asked Bobbie.

"They have been showcasing the fifty sexiest couples in Washington on Saturday nights." beamed Harriet.

"Isn't that the show that was doing a follow up to the articles in the Washington Sunday Post?" asked Meredith.

'Damm!' thought Mac. If what they were all talking about was true she and Harm were in trouble. It was bad enough having to endure the Admiral's wrath when he read about them in the newspaper. What would he do if he saw them on TV?

She had spent the last two months at work and around town answering questions about being chosen along with Harm, as the most attractive couple in Washington.

It wouldn't have been so bad if they were actually an official couple, but they weren't. Although they had been together quietly for some time, nobody knew their secret. She had to find Harm and have a talk with him.

"Now that you mention it, I remember reading that story." smiled Carolyn.

"Didn't they mention that Harm and Sarah were the most attractive couple in Washington?" asked Carolyn.

Everyone turned to look at Mac, but she had quietly disappeared.

Harm had been busy talking to the guys about baseball. Once again the Orioles were having another disappointing season. They were all arguing about what the real problem was.

Jason, being an enlisted personal, thought it was the manager's fault. He didn't know how to utilize his personnel. The Admiral of course thought it was the superstars on the team. They were overpaid and under performing.

Harm thought it was the pitching, while Sturgis thought it was the lack of a good bench. Mac smile as she saw Harm in his element. He definitely was a man in a man's world. He always seemed to have a lot of friends no matter where he went.

People seem to gravitate to him so easily. He was the light in a storm. He seemed to be having so much fun. She hated to end it all for him, but she didn't want to be around when the TV show came on.

It only made sense to her to be long gone before the dreaded event occurred. She walked over to him to draw him away from the crowd.

"Uh oh, looks like the warden here Rabb. What have you done now?" smirked the Admiral.

"Nothing that I know of Sir. Maybe she just enjoys my company like everyone else." replied Harm as he smiled upon Mac reaching him. He reached over to take hold of her offered hand.

"Excuse me Admiral, I need to speak with the Commander." smiled Mac to a chorus of "Ooh's."

"No problem Colonel, maybe he can give Meredith a hand in the kitchen. You know, show her the difference between a teaspoon and a soupspoon." smiled the Admiral.

"Can't she cook AJ?" smirked Webb.

"She has a heart of gold, but she doesn't know her own limitations. Just be lucky I told her this affair was catered by the office morale fund and that Harriet had made all the arrangements three weeks ago." sighed the Admiral.

"I thought you called the caterer Sir." wailed Bud.

"I did Mr. Roberts, but I couldn't tell Meredith that I did. She thinks she's a great cook. Believe me when I tell you all, you don't ever want the experience of tasting her cooking." grimaced the Admiral at the thought.

Meanwhile Mac had dragged Harm off for a walk along a trail behind the Admiral's house.

"What's up Mac?" asked Harm.

"We need to leave early Harm." replied Mac.

"Why? I thought you were having a lot of fun. It's been a long time since we spent some quality time with our friends socially." asked a perplexed Harm.

"I have been having fun. It has been a long time, since before Bud's injury." sighed Mac.

"Then why do you want to leave early?" asked Harm as they came upon a small creek. They found a fallen log to sit down on.

"Harm, do you know why we're actually here today and not Sunday or Monday?" asked Mac.

"I thought it was because it's the last weekend of Summer and the Admiral wanted the staff to spend some time together. To be thankful that we are all okay.

You know Mac, this is the first time we've been together in Washington at this time of year since the first year we met. We spent one summer in Russia looking for my father." started Harm.

"Then the next year you left me to fly. It was the worse summer of my life." moaned Mac.

"You know I didn't want to leave you Sarah. I had unfinished business to take care of." argued Harm.

"I know, but you had promised to share a kid with me." reflected Mac with tears in her eyes.

"You know I never make a promise I don't keep. I'm here now Sarah. You know I want to have children with you." smiled Harm as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Yeah, I know Harm. I'm looking forward to starting a family with you." sighed Mac.

"We could move up that date if you want Sarah." replied Harm.

"I'd like that Harm. Everyday that I see Harriet with Aj, all I can think of is that I want it too." smiled Mac.

"I know Sarah. I see how you are with little Aj." smiled Harm as he stroked her cheek.

"Of course the next two years were my fault we weren't together." moaned Mac.

"Yeah, Mic, the slick, showed up unannounced. He never could take a hint." snarled Harm.

"He really wasn't that bad Harm. Once you got to know him he was a great guy." defended Mac.

"I know Sarah. Under other circumstances we probably would have been good drinking buddies, but I just didn't like the way he went after you.

It's not like he courted you or let a relationship developed naturally with you. You were a conquest to be taken. Someone to be taken from me. He never did like being second best." snarled Harm.

"That's not true Harm, he really did love me." rebutted Mac.

"If that was really true, he wouldn't have hurt you the way he did. He would have understood why the wedding was postponed. He would have given you the time you needed.

When you love someone Sarah, their happiness is more important than your own. He should have waited." argued Harm.

"That's also why he could never accept our relationship. He wanted all of you. He didn't want to share you with anyone. Sooner or later he would have convince you to go to Australia with him.

He would have forced you to leave everyone you love, isolating you so that you would depend upon only him. That's not love Sarah. You know the old saying about the wild animal, which was kept as a pet.

If you love it set it free. If it loves you it will come back. Isn't that what you did with me? You let me returned to flying and I came back." smiled Harm.

"Yeah you did. I'm so glad you did too, although I didn't act like it at the time. I'm sorry." smiled Mac.

"It was okay Sarah. I left you behind for selfish ambitions. I had to earn the right to be with you again." smiled Harm.

"You never did let me get away with anything."

"Then last year we were in Afghanistan fighting Al Quaeda. Bud lost his leg and almost died." moaned Mac.

"Yeah it's unbelievable to think we haven't spent a summer here together since 1997." agreed Harm.

"That's why I don't understand why you want to leave early?" asked a puzzled Harm.

"That's because you're out of the gossip loop Harm. Do you remember that interview we did with Tom Carson awhile back?" asked Mac.

"Yeah? What about it? I thought it went rather well." replied Harm.

"Well what he didn't tell you was, it was part of a summer TV special shown over the last eight weeks on Saturday nights. He has been showing interviews with the other top fifty couples in Washington. Tonight is the last night the show is on. They're down to the top five. You do remember who was number one?" asked Mac.

"Yeah, of course, we were. Why?" asked Harm.

"I have it on good authority that we haven't been on it yet. You can bet your sweet six we're going to be on tonight." explained Mac to Harm who was acting like Bud, denser than dried out buffalo chips.

"Just what makes you think we're even going to make that list?" asked a stunned Harm as he realized what Mac was implying.

"Harriet has been keeping me informed. For some reason she actually thinks I care. She told me there were only five names left from the newspaper who haven't been on yet." explained Mac.

"And we obviously haven't been on yet because the Admiral would have bawled us out once again." moaned Harm.

"Do you honestly believe our interview won't come up tonight Harm, considering that we were the most attractive couple last spring?" asked Mac.

"We spent two hours in his studio doing an interview on a stage specially designed for us."

"No I don't believe so." replied Harm sullenly.

"Do you remember what we said and did that night?" asked Mac.

Harm thought for a moment or two before remembering.

"I think you're right Mac, the Admiral will have our stripes before shipping us off to Iceland, but we don't have to leave the party right away.

Let's enjoy the rest of the afternoon. We can leave at seven and spend the night together working on that promise I made to you so long ago." smiled Harm.

"I like the way you think Sailor." smiled Mac before giving Harm a passionate kiss.

They returned to the party to join their friends. Jason and Bud jumped up and to offer their seats. Sturgis decided it was time to have a little fun with Harm.

"Hymmm ... I don't see any bleeding. He can't have any broken bones, he smiling. His face is a bit flushed, he must have gotten a tongue lashing." laughed Sturgis.

"He does look a like he's sloughing a little. Must have been a doozy." laughed the Admiral.

"He never could stand up to a marine." goaded Gunny as he hid behind Jason.

"Laughed all you want guys, but you can only dream about what I have. I have the most gorgeous marine alive with me today. She's also the most intelligent and gifted person I know.

If she wants to spend a little alone time with me, I'm not going argue." responded Harm to the heckling. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her forehead as she snuggled in tightly to him in appreciation.

They all sat there with their mouths wide open in disbelief. The women who had been sitting up on the porch listening to the exchange were in a state of shock. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

They couldn't believe that the Commander had actually pulled the Colonel into his lap and she didn't fight him. She was actually cuddling. They never thought they would live to see the day that Harm and Mac would acknowledge their affections for one another in public.

Mac looked up. "What? I thought this is what you all have been waiting to see for seven years. I know I've heard from many of you enough times that we belong together. Why are you all so surprise that we have decided to indulge in your fantasy for one afternoon?"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _**Number One Couple in Washington D.C.**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Summary: Harm and Mac are trying to keep a low profile, but they keep ending up being shown as a couple in the society pages.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part five

1900 hours

7 Sept 2003

Admiral's house

The show was scheduled to start in an hour at 2000 hours. Mac had convinced Harm that they should leave before the show started. Also she wanted to be home to tape the show. She was interested in how Tom was going to be portrayed them.

They had covered some topics in their interview with Tom Carson that they hoped wouldn't be shown on TV. Topics that could make life very difficult for them at the office, particularly with the Admiral. They didn't want to suffer from his wrath.

Mac whispered in Harm's ear "I think it's time we left Harm."

"Okay." replied Harm as he stood up before giving Mac a hand.

"Where are you two going?" bellowed the Admiral.

It wasn't usual for the Commander to be leaving early. He was usually one of the last ones to leave, many times he needed to be booted out of the house. Then again he seemed to be under the Colonel's thumb today.

Maybe she was keeping him on the straight and narrow. If there was one person who could control the Commander and keep him in line, it was the Colonel. He wondered what they were up to.

"Early day tomorrow Sir. We're taking a trip up the coast to Annapolis. We might do some sailing on the lake if the weather is warm enough." answered Harm with a smile.

"You two are getting kind of chummy aren't you?" grinned Sturgis.

"Huh? Mac and I were just saying earlier today, this is the first summer we have spent together in Washington since the first year we met." replied Harm.

"Harm promised me when we met that he would take me sailing someday. You know Harm always keeps his promises. Tomorrow is that day. We're going to drive up there tonight." smiled Mac.

"Is that right Colonel?" replied the Admiral.

It always amazed him how their relationship worked. For two people who never seem to get it right, they spent more time together doing things together than most married couples he knew.

Occasionally they acted up and didn't speak to each other, but most of the time they seemed very happy to be in each other's company. Maybe they did know what was best for them.

Harm and Mac made the rounds saying good night to everyone. Everyone wished them well except for Harriet. Harriet was disappointed that they were leaving. She wanted to see their reactions when they saw themselves on TV.

Harriet wanted them to see what everyone else saw when they were together. But now she was going to have to wait until Tuesday to talk to the Colonel about seeing them on TV.

Harriet wanted to talk to the Colonel about them being the most attractive couple in Washington. Harriet would have to wait to tell the Colonel about the reaction from their friends when they saw her and the Commander together doing their interview.

Harriet was beginning to get excited again after a few moments of disappointment.

"Are you sure you can't stay Ma'am? The show promises to be very exciting. I know you would like it Ma'am." whined Harriet.

"I'm sure Harriet. We want to get to Annapolis before it gets too late in the day. Tomorrow morning will be here early. We have a lot planned. I'll see you when we get back Harriet." smiled Mac pleasantly with relief.

On the way back to Mac's apartment Harm had to ask Mac why.

"Okay Mac, spill it. Why did you tell them we're going to Annapolis tonight? You know we're not going until mid morning after brunch." asked a confused Harm.

"What do you think the first thing the Admiral is going to do after he sees us tonight on that show?" asked Mac.

"I'm not sure." replied Harm wondering where she was going.

"Come on Harm, think about it. What happened this spring after he read about us in the newspaper?" prodded Mac.

"He probably laughed and said about time that they did something about how they feel." smiled Harm teasing Mac.

"Harm!" cried Mac.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. He'll probably get upset and start screaming." replied Harm.

"And then he'll want to call us to tell us to meet him either at his house or the office so he can chew us a new six." added Mac.

"I don't know about you, but the last thing I want to do is listen to him bellow. Today has been very nice. We got to spend some quality time with friends in a relaxing environment.

I'd like to stay relax and happy for the rest of the night. That's not going to happen if the Admiral calls us. By telling him we're going to Annapolis tonight, he'll probably leave us alone until after the weekend." smiled Mac.

"I don't suppose you want to watch this nightmare that's about to come upon us Mac?" asked Harm.

"Yes Harm, I do. I think it will be fun. I want to tape it too, to show our children someday." smiled Mac.

"I guess that might be a good idea. They'll never believe we were the most attractive couple in Washington. We won't be young and pretty by the time they're aware of such things." smiled Harm.

"Speak for yourself Flyboy. I'm always going to be young and beautiful." laughed Mac.

"Hard to argue with you when you're right Mac." replied Harm as they drove home.

2000 hours

7 Sept 2003

Admiral's house

Ten minutes before the show was to begin there was a buzz coming from the porch. The Admiral looked up in dismay.

"What's going on up there?" bellowed the Admiral.

"It's almost time Sir." chirped Harriet.

"Time for what Harriet?" asked the Admiral.

"A summer replacement show on WNAG TV Sir. It's a show about the most attractive couples in Washington. Tonight is the last show. They're down to the final five Sir. We think the Commander and the Colonel will be one of the five couples." chirped Harriet excitedly.

"What! Why do you believe that?" asked a stunned Admiral.

"You remember the article the Washington Post published this spring Sir? The TV show has been doing follow up stories about all the couples. Everyone but the top five in the article have been on so far. If you remember Sir, the Commander and Colonel won that contest." smiled Carolyn.

"Oh God. It was bad enough dealing with the SecNav before about that article. This is going to be much worse. Let me know when they come on." moaned the Admiral.

"I really don't want to sit through the rest of that garbage."

The first half hour of the show was uneventful as they did their countdown. They spent five minutes apiece talking to couples Five, Four, Three, and Two.

They were all good looking couples, but they seemed to lack something. Harm and Mac weren't one of the first four couples. The ladies were all starting to get giddy. They could hardly sit still. Bud and Sturgis chuckled as they witness the scene.

"Honey, maybe you better called the Admiral. The second half hour of the show is about to begin." laughed Bud.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Out on the back porch." he replied.

Ted Carson came back out for the second half hour.

"And now the moment you all have been waiting for. The most attractive couple in Washington voted by the people through our internet and call in poll, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. of the US Navy and Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie of the US Marine corp."

There was a large applause as Harm and Mac walked out on stage in uniform. Tom looked a little disappointed.

Everyone in the Admiral's house hooted and yelled "Alright! Way to go Commander, Colonel!" After a minute or two everyone began to calm down as Tom Carson began his interview.

"I guess that's why Harm and Mac left. They had to get to the studio in time to appear on the show." offered Sturgis. He knew he could get someone going.

"I don't think so Commander. Tom Carson tapes his shows." replied Harriet. "Besides Mac's hair is different."

"I think the Commander is right honey. The promo said the second half hour was live." argued Bud. He was really trying to tease her.

"Why are you both in uniform? I thought we agreed that you didn't have to be so formal." wondered Tom.

"Everyone likes to see a man in uniform." smiled Mac.

"Even women look great in them too." grinned Harm.

"Besides you asked us earlier about how we met. We thought we could show everyone here with a little help from you." smiled Mac.

They all got up and walked over to another part of the stage. What their friends saw shocked them beyond belief. They had all heard at one time or another, stories about how Harm and Mac met. They had all originated from Bud, but how true were they? Bud could be so oblivious and Harriet liked to embellish.

Harm and Mac had walked onto a stage filled with roses of many different colors. Harm walked to one side while Mac went to the other. Everyone saw Mac looking around and smelling the roses. They could see the look of contentment in her eyes.

"Wow! That's incredible. And they haven't even gotten to the roses." exclaimed Meredith.

"I have never seen them together before like this. It's no wonder why they won the contest. They make a great looking couple. Did you see how they smile at each other AJ." marveled Meredith.

"Yes Meredith, I have seen them smiling together and at each other. There's not much I haven't seen with those two over the last seven years." replied the Admiral.

They all watched as Harm and Mac showed how they met. They watched as Mac reached out to shake Harm's hand. But all they saw was Harm staring deeply into Mac's beautiful brown eyes before finally taking her hand.

"I think that was the day the infamous Flyboy turned lawyer was tamed." smirked the Admiral.

"He wasn't as loose a cannon after that. She certainly had him under her spell."

They then heard Tom usher those famous first words.

"Do you two know each other?"

"Yes, No." they replied one after the other.

Harm then went first "Of course I don't know you. You just look like someone I use to know."

"Must be the uniform." smiled Mac.

"No, she was in the navy." replied Harm flashing her a Flyboy grin.

Everyone was watching in amazement. Someone cried out "It's so beautiful."

They could see Harm using his famous Flyboy charm and Mac staying cool and collected as she shot the Flyboy down.

"Wait till you see what's next." exclaimed Bud.

"Quiet!" bellowed Bobbie.

"I want to hear what they have to say. I want to know why they have been so close yet so far away from each other."

"You know what they say about dress whites and gold wings, they'll get you the woman every time." replied Harm softly before giving her another one of his famous Flyboy smiles.

"That's a nice smile Commander, and I'm quite sure that line might work quite well on weak mined squids, but I'm a marine, we're immune to soft squishy squids." replied Mac giving Harm one of her devastating smiles.

"We'll see." replied Harm smiling as Mac looked on a little stunned.

Now everyone was going crazy as they were stunned by how quickly Harm had really gone after Mac. How Mac had easily resisted him and put him in his place. And how Harm didn't give up.

They were amazed that their well known easy bantering was evident from the start. How unbelievably strong Mac was to not succumb to Harm's charms.

They had all thought that Harm and Mac were blind to what they all saw. But here they were dueling it out from their first meeting. They were truly awesome.

"Wow! That's was fantastic. Now I understand why the Colonel told me to stay away from the Flyboys. That was incredible. I don't know how she was able to resist the Commander. He's so smooth." marveled Jen Coates.

"And gorgeous!" added Bobbie.

"I'm sure it wasn't easy." replied Carolyn.

"It wasn't." jumped in Bud. "What you didn't see this time was the Colonel's knees buckling. She didn't expect the Commander would say 'We'll see.' She was beginning to tremble.

If the Admiral hadn't interrupted them at that point. Who knows what might have happen next. I thought the Colonel might have swoon if they kept their verbal battle going."

Meanwhile back at Mac's place Harm and Mac were quietly watching the show.

Mac sighed "That was one of the best days of my life."

"For me too, I thought I had lost the last chance for truly loving someone when Diane died, but when I saw you. I thought I was getting another chance to love again." replied Harm as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I couldn't believe you and your lines, they were so corny, but you were starting to get to me. I don't know how much more I would have been able to take.

Fortunately the Admiral interrupted at that point, otherwise I might have jumped your bones right there in the rose garden." continued Mac smiling.

"If I had any doubts about you Mac, it was quickly erased by your quick wit. It's one of the few things you shared with Diane besides your looks. You were able to matched everything I ever threw at you and then some." smiled Harm.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _**Number One Couple in Washington D.C.**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Summary: Harm and Mac are trying to keep a low profile, but they keep ending up being shown as a couple in the society pages.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part six

2038 hours

7 Sept 2003

Admiral's house

After the commercial break Harm and Mac were sitting with Tom Carson in casual clothes. They had been talking quietly with Tom.

"Welcome back everyone to Washington Most Attractive Couple. We've just witness before the commercial break how the Commander and Colonel first met. I must say it was truly remarkable. I take it roses are very special to the two of you?" stated Tom.

"Yes Tom, they are. Harm has given me roses many times over the years, usually at special times in my life, though recently, special occasions in both of our lives." smiled Mac.

"Wow! That's amazing. Can you give us another time when roses played a significant part in your lives?" asked Tom.

"Maybe we can Tom, but maybe we should give your audience a little more information about ourselves first." replied Harm smiling.

There was a moan throughout the audience and in the Admiral's home. They wanted more.

"Do any of you know what Harm's talking about?" asked Sturgis.

He had arrived late in the on going saga known as Harm and Mac, why can't they see what we see.

"What about it Harriet? You seem to know everything that happens at JAG." asked Carolyn smiling.

"Other then a few times roses have arrived for the Colonel. I don't remember anything special." replied Harriet.

"Then what could they be talking about?" asked Meredith.

"Only God knows the answer to that." smiled the Admiral.

Meanwhile back on the tube Harm and Mac were giving some highlites of their careers.

"We've traveled all over the world together on investigations." began Harm.

"We've been all over Europe, Russia, Panama, Columbia, most of the middle east, Japan, Korea, and Australia." added Mac.

"And the Commander is a former Navy pilot?" asked Tom.

"Yes he was and still is." replied Mac.

"He's gotten two DFC's and one Silver Star since becoming a lawyer at JAG. That's how I met him, he had just received his first DFC." smiled Mac.

"Doesn't it worry you that the Commander is still flying, what was it you said, tomcats?" asked Tom.

Everyone in the audience and everyone at the Admiral house gasped as they waited in anticipation for Mac's answer. Even Harm waited patiently. He had always wanted to know the truth about how his flying affected her.

"I think we're finally going to know how deep their relationship really is." stated the Admiral.

"How so Sir?" asked Sturgis.

"If she says it doesn't, then it means they're not as close as we believe they are. If she says it does and gives us a reason why, then they are probably further along as a couple than we thought." replied the Admiral.

"There's a part of me that will always be afraid that something might happen to Harm." replied Mac.

"But I also know that Harm is one of the very best pilots in the Navy. I keep learning everyday how good he really is. During one of our earlier investigation on the Seahawk I had a conversation with the CAG, Tom Boone.

He seemed to be a very special person in Harm's life. Although from what I knew of the CAG, he was a cranky old man who didn't care too much about having women in his Navy. But he was a very good pilot and tried to be fair to both the men and women under his command.

He was Harm's mentor for many years. We got to talking about Harm and his flying before Harm's accident that led to Harm becoming a lawyer. It seems that Harm was a top gun at the aviation school at Miramar.

He had his choice of any assignment. Over the next seven or eight years Harm compiled an impressive record as the best pilot on whatever ship he served on.

When he went back to flying full time after not flying for almost ten years, he still rated out the best the Navy ever had.

During one of our investigations last year in Afghanistan I found out that the carriers have many combat games or tests for the pilots they conduct every year. Many of the records Harm compiled early in his career before he became a lawyer haven't been broken in fifteen years.

While I'm apprehensive at times when Harm fly combat missions, I would never tell him not to fly. It's who he is. It's what has made him the man I know today. I've never seen him happier than right after he's gets out of the cockpit after a flight." smiled Mac.

"That's not entirely true Tom. I'm happiest whenever I see my marine and her special smile, smiling at me when she is truly happy." rebutted Harm.

There was a loud "aaaaah ..." from the audience as they watched them both display their trademark smiles before sharing a kiss.

Back at the Admiral's house Carolyn ventured "You're right Admiral, they're in love and must be together."

"Wow! That was incredible. Did you see the way they were looking at each other. It was like there wasn't anyone else in the room." exclaimed Jen.

"I have to admit I have never seen them like this before. Now I understand why Harriet acts the way she does when she talks about them." smiled Sturgis.

"How's that Sir?" asked a confused Bud.

"Bud!" exclaimed a shocked Harriet.

"I'm beginning to see why they were voted the number one couple in Washington." offered Meredith.

"But I didn't know they were actually a couple."

"Well they claim that they are just good friends, but with my limited experience with them, I would say they're much more then just friends." smiled Sturgis.

"Well I didn't think they're a couple until I saw them kiss." whined Harriet.

"I disagree Ma'am. When Bud was on the Seahawk, you and he exchanged e-mails two or three times a day.

The Commander and Colonel may not have exchanged as many e-mails as you and Bud, but theirs were much longer, maybe five or six pages at a time. Usually twice a day.

I also got the feeling from talking with Chloe and watching the Colonel when she's with the Commander, there was much more going on between the two of them." chirped Jen.

2048 hours

7 Sept 2003

Admiral's house

Over the next ten minute Harm and Mac talked about what they did, some of the people they had met, and some of their adventures. Everyone marveled at some of the stories. Many wish they had one week as exciting as Harm and Mac's lives were together.

There were twelve minutes left in the show when they returned from a commercial. They saw Harm in his dress whites again and this time Mac was wearing a formal evening gown. What was going to happen next everyone wondered?

Was this the time they talked about their nights going out to many of the formal events around the city. Everyone watched quietly with great anticipation. Tom Carson once again welcomed everyone back.

"It's time once again for us to see why roses are so important to our number one couple in Washington. They have once again agreed to enact another scene from their incredible life."

He led Harm and Mac back to the part of the stage that had all the roses.

"From what the Commander has told me, this event happen four years ago, the night before he left to return to flying." explained Tom.

Everyone was stunned as they watched as Harm led Mac to a bench in the rose garden. They both sat down on the bench facing each other. Harm took Mac small hand in his large one. It suddenly dawned on all of them what might be happening next.

"Sarah, I know you feel like everyone you love is leaving you, but that's not actually true. Even though I'm leaving you tomorrow to return to flying, it's only temporary. It's a chapter in my life that I need to finish and put to rest.

I will be back Sarah. I promise. And as you know Sarah, I don't make promises that I don't keep." began Harm as he looked deeply into Mac's eyes.

He could see the sense of lost and tears in her eyes. He could see that she didn't believe he was ever coming back to her.

"Sarah, you are the most important thing in my life. More important than even flying. You have changed my life. You have made me a better person.

I can't even imagine what my life is going to be like without you in it for the next six months. At one time you were only a part of my life, now you are my life." continued Harm as he reached into his pocket.

Mac's eyes lit up as she saw what Harm pulled out of his pocket. It was a small velvet box. She watched as he opened it to reveal a beautiful five carat ring. Harm could see her shudder as she tried to catch her breath.

Harm took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger as he said

"Sarah, this is my promise to you that I will come back to you. I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sarah, will you marry me?" proposed Harm.

Everyone watched with great anticipation. They couldn't believe that this event had taken placed four years ago. What was going on? Why didn't anyone know about this.

They all looked over to Harriet for an explanation. Mac was supposed to be her best friend and mentor.

"Why are you all looking at me? I don't know anything about this. I'm as shocked about what we're seeing as the rest of you are." protested Harriet.

Everyone watched as they saw Mac slowly nod her head. Tears were beginning to flow freely down her cheek as she finally was able to whisper "Yes Harmon Rabb Jr, I'll marry you."

Harm rose to his feet taking Mac into his arms. He leaned in and gave her a kiss that seemed to last for all eternity. When they separated they could see that Mac was very happy. Harm hugged her as they went to commercial.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: _**Number One Couple in Washington D.C.**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Summary: Harm and Mac are trying to keep a low profile, but they keep ending up being shown as a couple in the society pages.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part seven

2054 hours

7 Sept 2003

Admiral's house

Everyone in the audience was moved beyond belief. There was a small ovation that slowly grew louder with appreciation. They all felt as if they were witnessing the perfect love story.

The beautiful maiden saying goodbye to her white knight. And her knight was making a solemn promised to return to her and make her his wife. It was so beautiful. They continued to applaud through out the commercial period.

Meanwhile much of the same was going on in the Admiral's house. They all were very surprise at what they were seeing, but thought it was the most beautiful and romantic thing they had ever seen.

They were beginning to understand the reason why the Commander and the Colonel were made for each other. They had always thought the Commander and Colonel couldn't see what they saw.

But in reality what they had been seeing was the Commander and Colonel sharing with them all these years their love for one another. It was never the hard core, show it off in your face kind of love, but a more mature sensual discreet love.

They all were whispering excitedly amongst themselves about Harm and Mac when they heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Meredith turned to ask the Admiral what it was, but she noticed he wasn't there.

"God ... Damm!" shouted the Admiral and another loud crash.

"After all this time they never told me that they had gotten engaged. What's the matter with them!" the Admiral continued to vent.

Meredith was about to get up and go into the kitchen when Sturgis stopped her.

"Let me. Right now I think he needs another man to talk to." Sturgis quickly moved into the kitchen to talk with the Admiral.

"Sir, are you okay?" asked a confused Sturgis.

"Yeah, yeah, I am. I just needed to vent a little. You've been around here long enough to know the story between those two. They miss more than they connect." moaned the Admiral.

"Yes Sir. But I don't really see the problem Sir. From what I always have understood about the situation most of their problems would go away if they would only realize what they had between them." replied a confused Sturgis.

"Come on Commander, wake up. You've seen what happened tonight, they got engaged four years ago. Do you honestly believe that they haven't gotten married already? They probably got married shortly after he returned from flying.

They didn't say anything about it. Their behavior has never changed. Do you honestly think it will now after the truth has finally come out?" moaned the Admiral.

"Maybe not Sir, but at least now we will all understand why they do it. Maybe things will be better in the office now. Everyone won't be focus on Harm and Mac. They will spend more time doing their jobs." smiled Sturgis.

"Maybe you're right Commander, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to chew their sixes out after the show tonight." bellowed the Admiral.

"I think you're going to have to wait until Tuesday Sir. They went to Annapolis tonight." replied Sturgis.

"I think that was just a ruse Commander. I think they were well aware of what was going to happen tonight and made themselves scare." snarled the Admiral.

"Maybe so Sir, but Harm told me about what he and Mac were going to do this weekend last Tuesday. They really are going to Annapolis to go sailing and spend some time alone." confirmed Sturgis.

"Alright I'll give them this weekend. But the shit is going to hit the fan when they show up Tuesday morning." smiled the Admiral.

"Let's go back and watch the end of the show Sir." smiled Sturgis as relief set in.

When they came back from commercial break Harm and Mac once again were dressed more casual. Tom was shown whispering to them.

"Harm, Sarah, I guess what most of the audience out there and I must admit myself included ... " paused Tom.

Everyone watching could see the looks that Harm and Mac were giving each other. It was if they were carrying on a silent conversation that only they knew what was being said. They watched as Mac pulled something out from beneath her sweater.

"I guess we all were wondering, did you get married after the Commander returned from flying?" asked Tom.

Mac unsnapped the small chain holding one of her two dog tags. She removed something from it that looked like a ring or?

She snapped closed the chain and replaced it under her sweater. She then proceeded to show the audience her engagement ring. It was absolutely beautiful.

"This was the ring Harm's grandfather gave to his grandmother. When Harm's father asked his mother to marry him, his grandmother gave the ring to his father to give to his mother.

When Harm was ready to ask me to marry him, his mother gave him the ring so he could give it to me when he asked me to marry him." smiled Mac.

There was a collective "Oh ...!" from the audience.

"As for the answer to your question Tom, did we get married after Harm returned from flying?" continued Mac as she pulled out another ring and showed it to the audience. She gave the ring to Harm and he placed it on her finger.

"We were married the following September at Annapolis. We will be celebrating our third anniversary very soon." added Harm.

"We're hoping to be celebrating the birth of our first child by our fourth." smiled Mac as Harm held her hand.

There was a standing ovation from the audience. What they were witnessing was truly marvelous. They had witnessed a love story that was so beautiful that many of the crowd had tears in their eyes as they clapped.

Meanwhile back at Mac's apartment Harm and Mac were watching the show. What they feared the most had happen. Tom had shown the part of the interview they had given when they were totally relaxed and off guard.

"What are we going to do Harm?" asked Mac.

"Well we can still go away and enjoy this weekend like we originally planned. Then we can arrange to be out of the office Tuesday, maybe be in Norfolk doing some interviews." smiled Harm.

"But sooner or later we are going to have to face the Admiral Harm. You know he's going to be pretty pissed off with us. Especially since we have been married for three years now and didn't tell him." wailed Mac.

"Hey, we have the right to work together. Why should we be separated because the Navy has some archaic rules about married couples working together. America was built by couples working together.

You know, all the Mom and Pop stores. Besides Mac, I made sure all the proper documents were place in our official records. I had a petty officer put them in." replied Harm smiling.

"What were the documents Harm?" asked Mac smiling at Harm's ingenuity.

"I had a marriage certificate, a change of martial status document, and finally the piece de resistance,

I had a letter requesting permission to get married signed by the Admiral himself." smiled Harm as he gave Mac a kiss.

"How in the world did you do that Harm?" asked Mac in wonderment. "And what about Tiner?"

"You know how the Admiral can get when he doesn't wear his glasses and has a lot of papers to sign when he's been away from the office. All you have to do is point to the spot and he signs it.

He has no reason to believe otherwise. As for Tiner he happened to be on leave that week. The Admiral had someone from Norfolk here TAD for the week." smiled Harm.

"You're a genius Harm." smile Mac as she shook her head.

"Well I have the best inspiration in the world, I have you." smiled Harm as they share another kiss. They watched in silence as the last scene that they saw on TV was the pronouncement of them being husband and wife.

2055 hours

7 Sept 2003

Admiral's house

If the Admiral was angry before it was nothing compared to what he felt when he heard Harm and Mac tell everyone they were married. It took every ounce of self control he had to not lose it right there in front of everyone.

Sturgis could see him shaking almost violently. He got up quickly and asked the Admiral if he could talk to him outside on the porch. He wanted to give the Admiral an avenue to blow off steam without anyone else seeing him.

"You alright Sir?' asked Sturgis.

"No I'm not Commander. They have been married for three years, three years Commander. They should have told me Commander. I would have found a way to keep them together, but now I don't know what I can do for them except draw up court martial papers." bellowed the Admiral.

"Don't you think you're over reacting a little Sir? You're talking about Harm and Mac. They're your friends. They both are lawyers Sir. I'm sure they have thought about of all the possible ramifications before they got married.

I'm sure they must have come up with a creative solution Sir. When you saw them get engage, you knew it was a strong possibility that they were already married.

I think you should wait until you meet with them and get some answers before driving yourself nuts about all the possibilities." reasoned Sturgis.

"I wish it was that easy Commander. Within ten minutes after the show ends tonight the SecNav will be on the phone. I'll have to listen to him rant and rave for at least an hour. Then I'll have to go see him tomorrow. My long weekend is shot." moaned the Admiral.

"Then don't answer the phone. Turned off the ringer. After all you are entertaining. You didn't want the party to be disturbed." grinned Sturgis.

"Good idea Commander. Maybe we should go back inside and be with all of out friends. I'm sure they may be disappointed about not being there when Harm and Mac got married, but they will still be happy for them.

Come on lets celebrate into the wee hours of the night Commander. For tomorrow will be another day, a day of misery and despair." moaned the Admiral as he and Sturgis walked back inside.

Meanwhile inside the ladies of JAG were in tears as they watched an edited video clip of Harm and Mac's wedding. It showed Harm and Mac exchanging vows and the pronouncement of husband and wife.

They saw the kiss of all kisses as Mac melted into Harm's arms becoming as one. Finally at the end they saw them walking through the arch of swords. They saw Jack Keeter and Tom Boone at the head of the arch.

Tom Carson came on at the end and said "I hope you all enjoyed our show as much as we enjoyed bringing it to you. Good night everyone, enjoy your holiday weekend."

The final scene had Harm and Mac answering the question "Does anyone know about your wedding?"

Harm and Mac both smiled before answering "We go by the don't ask don't tell policy. If you don't ask us about it, we won't tell you we're married."

"Oh my God! They're really married! How come no one knew anything about this?" shouted Harriet excitedly.

"Hymph ...! I think you all have truly underestimated the good Commander and Colonel. I think you all forgot that they are very intelligent individuals who have a knack of surprising everyone and coming out on top.

They make it their business to out think and out maneuver the opposition. Why wouldn't you believe that they couldn't do it to all of you?" smiled Sturgis.

"If I remember right Commander you were prominently involved in this why don't they just do us all a favor and just do it." snarled the Admiral.

"What Sir!" Sturgis feigning ignorance.

"You stirred up the honest nest between them for the first six months you were here. There's nothing that happens in this office that doesn't eventually find it's way to me Commander.

You came very close to having a reprimand put in your file for all your attempts of digging out information from them. You're damm lucky Commander Rabb asked me not to. The Colonel wasn't quite as noble.

She wanted me to hang your six from the highest yardarms." grinned the Admiral. Boy did he like taking the notch out of his officers' sail when their heads swelled a little too much.

"We've got to throw them a party!" chirped Harriet.

"I can help you Ma'am. I'm sure Jason would like to help too." smiled Jen Coates as she smiled at Tiner.

"Yes Ma'am." replied Tiner with a pleading look at Jen.

"At Ease people. I think it's the Rabb's responsibility to throw the party. They are the ones who got married before us tonight. They should be the ones to throw a reception." bellowed the Admiral.

"That's a good idea AJ. I can't wait to see their faces when you tell them." smiled Meredith.

"Sorry dear, but I have business to discuss with them before any of that can be discuss." bellowed the Admiral.

He then whispered to Sturgis "What I should do is have Meredith bake up some of her favorite dishes. Then put the Commander and Colonel in a room and tell them they can't come out until they eat the whole thing."

"Harm might like her cooking Sir." grinned Sturgis.

"No he doesn't. He's had the opportunity of sampling some of her cooking before. He doesn't like it anymore than I do." laughed the Admiral.

Meanwhile back at Mac's place, Harm and Mac winced when they heard the last statement they gave. And where did they get a copy of the wedding. Maybe they should plan on disappearing for awhile.

"What are we going to do Harm. The last five minutes of the show is going to condemn us to purgatory." wailed Mac.

"Maybe we can call up Wednesday morning with a family emergency. We can say that your mother is sick and under going surgery." replied Harm.

"But I don't know where she is Harm. I haven't spoken to her since the wedding." moaned Mac.

"So much the better Mac. They won't have any idea where to look for us. By the time we come back everything will have cooled down." smiled Harm.

"Yeah ... right Harm. The Admiral never forgets. He might give you the impression that everything is okay, but in reality he's looking for an opportunity to make your life a living hell." moaned Mac some more.

"It will be okay Mac. The worse he'll do is yell a little. But remember we have the ace up our sleeve. His signature is on the paperwork authorizing us to get married. He'll likely be mad but he won't be able to do anything about it." smiled Harm.

"I knew there was a reason I married you sailor. You always seem to be able to take care of us. It will be interesting to see his face when he sees the authorization papers." smiled Mac before giving Harm a big kiss before they went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: _**Number One Couple in Washington D.C.**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Summary: Harm and Mac are trying to keep a low profile, but they keep ending up being shown as a couple in the society pages.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 8

0900 hours Tuesday

10 Sept 2003

JAG Headquarters

The Admiral arrived at JAG early Tuesday morning. As he had expected he had gotten a call from the SecNav about the television show Saturday night about the most attractive couple in Washington.

The SecNav had been livid. It had been bad enough that Harm and Mac had been on the show, he could have live with that. It probably was good public relations for the navy, but how was it possible that Harm and Mac had been working all these years together and no one had known that they had gotten married.

The Admiral had tried to explain to the SecNav that Rabb and MacKenzie were his best people. That as long as they did their job to the best of their ability he tried to leave them alone.

It wasn't his place to tell them who they could love and who they couldn't. He had figured out a long time ago that sooner or later Harm and Mac would get together. Apparently it was sooner than most of them had anticipated.

The Admiral walked out into the bullpen and yelled.

"Tiner! Where's Rabb and MacKenzie! I thought I told you I wanted to see them as soon as they came in."

"Sir, they called in early this morning. They said they would be in Norfolk most of the day. They're conducting interviews for several cases they're working on." replied Tiner.

"Damm it! I got the SecNav breathing down my neck about that show Saturday night. He wasn't very happy when he saw it." moaned the Admiral.

"Why Sir? It was a great show. The Colonel and the Commander were great. Everyone was so happy to know that they're finally together." replied Tiner.

"Well the SecNav is unhappy that no one knew about it. He's also upset that they are working together." responded the Admiral.

"I thought you and the SecNav had worked out an agreement that would allow both of them to stay here at JAG. As long as they didn't let their personal lives interfere with work they could work together." argued Tiner.

"That's true Tiner, maybe I can still work something out. But first I need to talk to Rabb and MacKenzie. I want to see Commander Turner. And Tiner, make sure Rabb and MacKenzie are in my office first thing tomorrow.

Don't let them give you any excuses." replied the Admiral a little more relieved that he now had a possible plan. Tiner went off to find Commander Turner.

1100 hours

10 Sept 2003

JAG Headquarters

A couple hours later Sturgis met with the Admiral in his office.

"Commander, have you heard from Rabb and MacKenzie today?" asked the Admiral.

"No Sir, I haven't seen or heard from them since they left the party Saturday night." replied Sturgis.

"Well I'm sure you'll probably hear from them before I do. They're obviously avoiding me today. If they don't call you by 1800 hours, I want you to go see them.

I want you to make sure that they understand I want to see them first thing tomorrow morning. I don't want them planning on being somewhere or doing something else." ordered the Admiral.

"Sir, we don't know for sure that they are even aware that the show was on Saturday night. They might not even know what the show covered." countered Sturgis.

"Commander, you're talking about the two most gifted people we have here at JAG. There's very little that goes on around here that they aren't aware of.

Meredith told me that the Colonel was with them the other night when Harriet started talking about the show. She also told me the Colonel disappeared shortly after that.

In fact it was about the time she and the Commander took their little walk." smirked the Admiral.

"Besides when have they ever left a party early. They are usually one of the last ones to leave."

"That might be true Sir, but Harm did tell me early last week that he and Mac were going up to Annapolis Saturday evening. They had planned to go up Friday after work, but you decided to throw your labor day party Saturday.

In fact Sir they originally had scheduled to leave mid afternoon around 1500 hours, but Harm convinced Mac to stay a little longer because we haven't been together since last Christmas." replied Sturgis.

"As much as you might have known the Commander twenty years ago, he is an entirely different person now. Put him together with the Colonel and all hell breaks loose. They are very good at coming up with created solutions.

They knew the show was on Saturday night. Lieutenant Sims let everyone know about it. It was her reason for wanting everyone to get together. They didn't want to be at the party when the show came on.

You were their alibi. You were set up to cover their six." smiled the Admiral. He was getting great satisfaction pointing out the obvious as an impartial observer in this little drama.

The Admiral could now see Sturgis's mind working through the scenario. He could see the reality of the situation dawning on him as Sturgis began to nod his head in understanding.

"You're right Sir, you're absolutely right. It was an ingenious plan. I would never have thought it possible that they could be so devious. I'll make sure I see them tonight Sir." replied Sturgis before being dismiss.

2000 hours

10 Sept 2003

Mac's apartment

Sturgis knocked on the door to Mac's apartment. He hadn't heard from Harm or Mac earlier tonight so he decided to pay them a visit. He figured he could use the guise of talking to them about their weekend trip to Annapolis to get additional information.

Harm answered the door. He was surprised to see Sturgis standing there with a strange expression. He and Mac had just returned from Norfolk a half hour ago. They were expecting an order from the Chinese restaurant.

"Come in Sturgis, what brings you here?" asked Harm as they walked over to the couch.

"I came over to see how your weekend at Annapolis turned out." replied Sturgis.

"Was that the delivery boy honey?" yelled Mac from the kitchen.

"Honey?" asked Sturgis.

Harm just ignored him as Mac walked into the living room from the kitchen. She was surprise to see Sturgis sitting there on the couch talking to Harm.

"I guess it's really true, you two are married." grinned Sturgis.

"Huh! Where did you come up with that idea Sturgis?" asked Harm.

"Cute buddy. But we all saw the show the other night Harm. The show where you told the world you and Mac are married." grinned Sturgis.

"What? What are you talking about Sturgis?" asked Harm feigning ignorance.

"Last Saturday night everyone who was at the Admiral's party saw you and Mac tell the world on TV that you were married. You know, the show about the most attractive couples in Washington." smiled Sturgis.

He was watching Harm closely. He wanted to see him sweat.

"Sturgis, you were all duped. Don't you understand you were being entertained. What better way to end a show and the series than to see the most attractive couple getting married." replied Harm.

"It was all staged Sturgis." smiled Mac.

"We knew Harriet would tell everybody that we had been selected the most attractive couple in Washington last spring by the Washington Post.

When she found out what the new show this summer was about she told us about it. We arranged with Tom Carson to put on the various acts you saw. You know, how we met, the proposal, the wedding." smiled Harm.

"I'm sure everyone was very happy. They got to witness a love story right before their eyes. And best of all they knew the couple. What more could any of them ask for." smiled Mac.

"Well the Admiral wasn't too thrilled. He just about blew a gasket. I had to stop him from destroying his kitchen. I had to take him outside to calm him down. And that's was only after he saw the proposal.

He was much worse after he saw the wedding. If you had been there he probably would have chewed you a new six and then transferred you both to Iceland. But I think the worse thing of all was that you never told him.

He's really angry and disappointed with you two. He wants to see you both first thing tomorrow. No excuses. You better not be late or be anywhere besides JAG tomorrow." replied Sturgis more solemnly.

He hoped that they were taking what he said seriously.

"It will be okay Sturgis. Why don't you stay for dinner. We're expecting the delivery boy soon." smiled Harm.

"Are you sure? I'm not imposing?" asked Sturgis.

"You are, but it's okay. We wanted to tell you about our weekend anyways. We saw some old instructors we had twenty years ago. They can't believe you and I are working together as lawyers.

They were very surprise considering that I was going to be an aviator and you were going to be a bubblehead. Of course they all kept calling Mac, Diane." grinned Harm.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: _**Number One Couple in Washington D.C.**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Summary: Harm and Mac are trying to keep a low profile, but they keep ending up being shown as a couple in the society pages.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part nine

0800 hours Wednesday

11 Sept 2003

JAG Headquarters

The next morning Harm and Mac arrived early. They had spent a few hours the night before going over their story after Sturgis left. They were confident that they could calm the Admiral's wrath.

They knocked on the Admiral's door and entered on his command.

"Good morning Sir." greeted Harm and Mac.

"Take a seat." ordered the Admiral before beginning his tirade.

"Where the hell have you two been. You were supposed to be here at JAG yesterday. Why wasn't I informed of your trip to Norfolk before hand?" yelled the Admiral.

"Sir, we left a copy of our schedule for the week with Tiner last Thursday. Several witnesses we needed to talk to have been on leave. They returned yesterday. We felt it would be good to talk to them before anyone talked to them." replied Mac.

"Did Commander Turner talk to you last night?" asked an upset Admiral.

"Yes Sir, he mention something about you wanting to see us this morning Sir." replied Harm.

"Then you know why I want to talk to you both." spat the Admiral.

"Not exactly Sir. He said something about a TV show. As you know I don't own a TV. Even when I do have the opportunity I don't watch it." replied Harm without emotion.

"I only watch the News stations and old movies on TV Sir. I don't waste my time with Junk TV." added Mac.

"I'm sure you're well aware of the TV program that I'm referring about. Lieutenant Sims told everyone about it. Since the show was about you and the Commander, I'm sure she told you too." smiled the Admiral with a little satisfaction.

"Harriet tells me a lot of things Sir, but unless it has something to do with JAG or the military, I just tune her out and nod my head. I try and forget most of the nonsense that dribbles from her." replied Mac.

The Admiral just shook his head. They had an answer to everything. It wasn't going to be easy to extract the information he needed from them. It looked like he was going to have to extract it from them like a dentist pulling teeth.

"So you are unaware of the show Lieutenant Sims wanted us all to see last Saturday night?" asked the Admiral.

"Yes Sir." replied Harm. "We had planned on spending the weekend at Annapolis sailing.

"We also attended a couple lectures on the military role in he recent middle east conflict in Afghanistan. We were even asked to talk about our experience over their last year in the search of Al Quaeda." answered Harm.

"It was a very nice weekend Sir. Harm showed me around the campus pointing out different places of interest. We even saw the famous academy chapel." smiled Mac.

"The only reason we didn't leave Friday night was because you were giving a party Saturday." added Harm.

"Right Colonel, I'm sure you've seen it before. So you're trying to tell me you were unaware that the show, The Fifty Most Attractive Couples, was on Saturday night and you were the star attraction?" asked an annoyed Admiral.

"Yes Sir." they both replied.

"You didn't do an interview with Tom Carson? You didn't stage several skits showing the day you met and the day the Commander propose?" asked the stern Admiral.

"I vaguely remember Tom Carson Sir. He read a piece in the Washington Post last spring. He wanted to do a follow up piece for TV, but all of that happen last spring Sir." replied Harm.

"I don't think either one of us remembers what exactly we talked about Sir." added Mac.

She and Harm were playing this close to the vest. They were not going to give out any unnecessary information. The Admiral was going to have to work hard for any answers he wanted.

"So you don't remember doing a skit among the roses showing how the two of you met?" asked the Admiral.

"It was so long ago Sir, but yes, I believe that's a possibility. I would think people would have liked to have known how we met." replied Mac.

"We did spend over two hours answering questions with Tom." added Harm.

"So did you or did you not do a skit once again amongst the roses with the Commander proposing to you Colonel?" asked the Admiral a bit miff.

He waited for a minute or two while Harm and Mac looked at each other. It looked like they were trying to decide what to tell him.

Harm nodded and Mac said "Yes it's true Sir, but you have to remember Sir, the purpose of the show was to entertain the audience. Harm and I decided to play a role. We were supposed to be the most attractive couple ..."

"but we're not a couple." added Harm.

"This was a scheme that began when Harriet entered us into that contest for the Washington Post last spring." continued Mac.

"We decided to get even with her. So we made up several scenarios and presented them to Tom. We all agreed that what was probably shown the other night was the best." smiled Harm relishing in the fiction he and Mac were creating.

"Then how do you explain the wedding?" asked a stunned Admiral. Now both Harm and Mac looked surprised.

"What wedding Sir?" they both asked. "The wedding you both had at Annapolis." replied an exasperated Admiral.

"We don't have any idea what you're talking about Sir. We never got married." replied Mac.

"That's not a very good answer Colonel. I want to know what's going on. Do I make myself clear?" asked the Admiral.

"Yes Sir!" they both replied before leaving.

1500 hours Friday

14 Sept 2003

JAG Headquarters

Slowly the word passed through the office during the week that the wedding of Harm and Mac had been a hoax. It was part of the show to entertain the audience. None of it ever existed including the proposal in the rose garden.

To say that most of the staff was crushed and disappointed was an understatement. What had been a very happy and upbeat staff on Monday morning had now become very morose. They couldn't wait to get away for the weekend.

1600 hours Friday

2 Oct 2003

JAG Headquarters

A few weeks later Harm and Mac stopped in to see the Admiral. They were feeling a bit guilty. They didn't like lying to their CO. Enough time had passed now and it was time to come clean with the Admiral.

They had stopped at Tiner's desk first to get their personnel records. Their records contained all the information needed to let the Admiral know the real story.

"Sir, may we have a word with you?" asked Harm.

"What is it Commander?" asked the Admiral.

"We weren't totally honest and up front with you a couple weeks ago when we told you we didn't get married three years ago Sir." began Harm.

The Admiral's blood pressure began to rise. He knew they weren't being completely honest with him, but he didn't know how to get the truth from them.

"What do you mean you weren't honest with me Commander?" bellowed the Admiral.

"Sir, If you remember back to the time period in question Harm and I weren't exactly hitting on all cylinders. There was a period of adjustment.

I was still mad at him for leaving me and he felt like a stranger even though most of the people here were his friends.

And you must remember Sir I dated Mic for a year and a half after Harm returned. I almost married Mic." explained Mac.

"And I was dating Renee. It took my crash the night before the wedding to put us back on track." added Harm.

"That's true, you were seeing other people for nearly two years. I doubt many marriages would have survived seeing other people for two years. So what is it that you want to tell me then Commander?" asked the Admiral as he began to calm down.

"That what you saw on TV that night actually did happen, but two years later." moaned Harm as he waited for the Admiral to explode.

"What! And you didn't say anything to me Commander!" yelled the Admiral.

"Sir, everything we did was on the up and up." yelped Mac.

"We have all the documentation here in our service records." Mac continued as Harm gave the Admiral their records.

"We even have a form here with your signature on it giving us permission to get married." added Harm.

"I don't believe you." snarled the Admiral as he turned to the document and examined it closely. It did have his signature.

"Sir, we wanted to be above board. That's why we got your signature before we got married. We also have articles and photos of our wedding in this album. Here's one from the Washington Post with a picture of us.

Here's another from the Baltimore Times, LA Times, and San Diego Gazette." offered Mac.

"Why didn't you inform anyone you were getting married? Why didn't you invite any of your friends here at JAG?" asked a stunned Admiral.

"Even though we have many friends here at JAG, they really are more like work associates. They aren't people who we would spend much time with if we didn't work with them.

We both have friends that we've known for twenty years who are very special to us. Many of who have served with us for many years. It was a good opportunity to get together with them again.

We're sorry we didn't invite anyone from JAG, but in retrospect many of them have interfered with our relationship at one time or another. They never respected our privacy." explained Mac.

"I can tell you how much it would hurt them, if they heard what you just said. These people you talk about as only work associates, worship the ground you both walk on.

They were so happy to see you both on TV that night. They were ecstatic when they saw the Commander propose to you Colonel. I have never seen them happier when they watched the film clip of your wedding.

I just don't understand how you could feel that way about them or how you could have hurt them like that?" asked a confused Admiral as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Well Sir, I think you answered your own question. Mac and I are very private people when it comes to our personal relationships. We believe that they should have respected us and not pry into our personal lives.

Hell you blew a gasket last year when Sturgis and I tried to find someone for you so you wouldn't be alone. Mac and I have been dealing with the same type of interference for seven years.

People who thought they knew how we felt better than we did. They had to continuously tell us we should be together. But one of the things that people always seemed to forget, Mac and I aren't perfect.

We both have had our problems to overcome. For Mac it was her father's abuse, her mother abandonment, and her low self esteem with men. I had to deal with my father being MIA, my mother remarrying, and my own sense of not being worthy of love.

It took us a long time to work through these problems and other issues. When the time was right for us we were finally able to move forward and get married. We know everyone here at JAG cares about us, but in reality all they really did was hindered us more than help." explained Harm.

"Our only regret Sir, is that we didn't invite you. You have been an important influence in our lives here at JAG. You were the strong and respectful person we both lack growing up.

But on the other hand you have hurt both of us very much. When I was dating Dalton you disapproved. You showed me no respect. You gave me trivial work usually given to new lawyers. You did your best to drive me out of JAG.

Even when I return to JAG you continued to show me no respect or appreciation by continuing to make me do penitence by doing first year work. You even told me when Harm left that you would never forget that I left.

That I as damm lucky you took me back. You even showed distained to Harm when he wanted to return to flying. He wanted to talk to you about it and you blew him off.

You made it seem as an affront to you and your command rather than Harm trying to find closure to a very painful part of his life. You see Sir, we don't forget either.

You never seem to regret your actions towards us. Because of that we couldn't in good conscience invite you to our wedding Sir. It's not something we wanted to do, but we felt he had to.

We also weren't ready to give up working together. If you had known that we had gotten married, then you would have had to do something about it. We didn't want to put you in that spot. All we can say is we're sorry." added Mac solemnly.

"Thank you both for coming forward. I know it wasn't easy for you. I'm sure you're going to have many questions to answer once everyone find out that you're married. I do think you owe them that much.

I'll leave it up to you how you do it. You have left me in a difficult position with the SecNav. He has been a major headache during the Summer ever since the original article came out about you two being the most attractive couple in Washington.

I'll try to smooth out the ruffled feathers, but I can't guarantee you will be working together. I'll try to keep you both here in Washington. Maybe one of you can be a judge.

As for regretting some of my actions towards both of you, yes I do regret some of the action I have had to take with both of you. But I couldn't show that regret to you because you both wouldn't have learned anything.

Considering some of the things you both have done, you both are lucky to still be in the Military. If you both weren't the best at what you both do, you would have been gone a long time ago.

One final thing, I think you both owe us a party to celebrate your wedding even if it's a year late." smiled the Admiral a bit wearily.

"Yes Sir." they both replied before heading back to their offices.

2000 hours

17 Oct 2003

Officer's Club

Annapolis

Two weeks later Harm and Mac threw a large party for all their friends at JAG. Harm's parents were also there along with some friends that were able to take leave and be there too.

Harm and Mac explained everything to their friends. That what they saw on TV that night at the Admiral's house, did in fact happen, though not on the same time table that it was shown.

They explained that their interview for the TV show was fabricated and made up purely for entertainment purposes. They had to make it special so that everyone would feel good about the story, a twenty first century love story.

They were sorry that they had burst everyone's bubble. They knew that everyone only wanted the best for them, but that they still valued their privacy. They had felt that their privacy had been violated.

They all partied into the wee hours of the morning. Everyone was happy again and all was right in the world of JAG.

**__**

The End

PS: Watch for the Sequel "America's Couple" coming to you soon.


End file.
